Take Me or Leave Me
by DCeMBers
Summary: Take Me or Leave Me the way it should be. Alternative for 2x13 'Comeback'.Songfic. Pezberry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, this would have been in the episode**

**Spoilers: This is an alternative to episode 2x13 'Comeback'**

**A/N: Take me or Leave me in Comeback was sooo weak! The lyrics didn't fit and Rachel and Mercedes didn't have much of an energy between them at all. Super disappointed.**

**A/N2: I actually hate songfics on principle, but this really needed to be done. I also switched around the parts so the lyrics would fit Rachel and Santana more.**

**Rachel=BOLD Santana=_Italics _(Yeah!) Both= BOLD and _Italics._**

**Take me or Leave me**

Sue was in.

Schuester and the neat-freak had fallen for her elaborate portrayal of someone in depression. It was easy, all she had to visualize was Schuester winning an award for his hair and her spirits just dropped instantly. Now it was time for the next phase of her plan: divide and conquer. All she had to do was pit the right two people in Glee club against each other and then it wouldn't take long for Glee club to plunge into civil war.

She heard a knock on her door. Sue smiled. Right on time. Santana's head poked through the entryway.

"You rang, Coach?"

"Have a seat, Santana." Santana hesitantly sat down on the chair in front of Sue's desk, regarding her with a wary eye.

"I know we've had our differences, S. I put you on the bottom of the pyramid so those massive deadweights of yours wouldn't ruin the delicate balance in my formations. But I'm sure you'd understand from a winner's point of view." Santana shrugged noncommittally.

"Which is why I'm disappointed in you, Q and B. I thought you wanted to be winners. Instead you leave the Cheerios for that stupid loser club.

"But I believe that there's still hope for you. I heard that you're somewhat of a rising star in Glee. You even got the solo in Sectionals last December. Now, I've come to develop a soft spot for that club, seeing as it's helping me with my depression, but your leadership seriously sucks. I've got a lot of spies in this school so I've heard that Lady Lips has challenged Frankenteen for the top spot. But that's not enough.

"I agree that it's time for new leadership and you could be the one to take it from the Barbara wannabe over there. Then you just have to steal the lesbian Bieber away from Q, which I'm sure wouldn't be that hard, and you're all set to rule Glee club."

Santana mulled this over. Coach Sylvester was right. Yentl and Finnocence were holding back the Glee club. This could become a new way for her to reconquer the school. Santana quickly made up her mind.

"All right, Coach. What do you want me to do?"

"I've got two words for you, S. Diva. Off."

**A few minutes later...**

"I hereby formally challenge you for the leadership of Glee club, midget."

"I guess you haven't changed at all, Santana. Still need to be the head bitch."

"You know, there's only one 'I' in diva, Rachel. And that 'I' is me. I guess we'll have to settle this the old fashioned way."

"Diva off."

"Tomorrow, Glee club."

"Why not right now?"

"I have to get my cross-trainers, wanna know why? 'Cause I'm gonna gets my runs on."

**Next day in Glee...**

"Remember, I want this diva off to be a blood bath." Sue Sylvester was excited to witness what would be the start of an epic war.

"Trust me. It's about to go down."

Will Schuester finally arrived in the choir room.

"Okay guys and gals, Sue. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. Our next diva off. So here they are, giving us a fantastic anthem, Santana and Rachel. Let's give it up!"

Rachel stood up in front of the rest of the Glee club.

"Oh, after much argument, I've finally convinced Santana that in order to do a proper diva off, it has to come from the Broadway catalog, which I think it's safe to say that that gives me a home field advantage."

"Aww, well you're about to get beat on your own turf. Hit it!" Santana quickly snapped into performance mode.

**Yeah**

_Yeah, hey_

_Every single day, I walk down the street_

_I hear people say 'baby so sweet'_

_Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it baby_

_So be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_

Rachel was stunned at Santana's voice. She was _good_. She was so enthralled to hear Santana sing that she almost missed her cue. Almost. But that was unheard of in Rachel's world.

**Take me for what i am**

**Who I was meant to be**

_And if you give a damn_

_**Take me baby **_

_**Or leave me**_

Their eyes had locked and sparks flew between them. Santana felt exhilarated. Singing with Rachel brought out a fire within her. A fire she couldn't ignore.

_Take me baby or leave me_

**A tiger in a cage, can never see the sun**

**This diva needs her stage, baby lets have fun**

**You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes**

**You love the lime light too, now baby**

**So be mine and don't waste my time**

**Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'**

Santana wasn't stupid. She knew exactly where this song had come from and what it was about. She was shocked when Rachel picked the song in the first place. And somehow this song was bringing out some very strange feelings. Feeling she'd never thought she'd have while singing with Berry.

_Take me for what I am_

**Who I was meant to be**

_**And if you give a damn**_

**Take me baby or leave me**

They started circling each other. Never losing eye contact. Friction started building up between them, neither wanting to back down.

**No way, can I be what I'm not**

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

**Don't fight, don't lose your head**

_'Cause every night who's in your bed?_

Rachel couldn't believe how hot she was feeling right now. The whole room seemed to be burning up and everything seemed to melt away as she kept her eyes connected with Santana's.

_**Take me for what I am**_

**Who I was meant to be**

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

**And if you give a damn then**

**Take me baby, or leave me**

_Oh, take me baby, oh-oh-oh-or leave me_

_**Take me baby, hey!**_

_**Or leave me**_

Santana didn't know when she enjoyed singing so much. Much less singing with _Rachel. _She felt as if she never wanted this moment to end. She caught the look in Rachel's eyes and she just _knew. _Rachel felt the same way.

_**Guess I'm leaving**_

_**I'm gone! **_

The music ended and Santana and Rachel's faces were both flushed with emotion. After a beat, they suddenly rushed into each others arms and began making out furiously in front of everyone.

Needless to say, all jaws dropped to the floor.

Sue was frustrated.

"Hey, where's the hate?"

Will Schuester struggled to find his voice.

"N-not the point of Glee club, Sue" he squeaked out

**A/N: Hope you liked my version. The performance just really irritated me so much that I had to get this out of my system. Oh, and please try checking out my other fics! Thank you!**


End file.
